


You Were Just Trying To Help

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kya and Lin being the best wives to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Lin sustains a minor injury during a case that Kya tries to heal. Domestic fluff follows after.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	You Were Just Trying To Help

Kya knew that Lin didn’t need her. The Chief had made that very clear to her. But she had to try anyways. She had to make sure that her love was safe and healthy. It was her job as a healer, but even more so as a wife. So she pushed open the door to the bedroom and saw Lin bandaging her arm, a hiss of pain coming from her wife’s lips as she closed the short distance between them.

“Lin.” She began, but was almost immediately cut off by the Chief.

“It’s fine, Kya. No need to fret.” Lin spoke, her voice hard as she refused to meet her wife’s caring gaze.

“Lin… Let me help you.” Kya urged again, her hands coming up to rest gently on her wife’s shoulders. “I can heal that wound… I want to heal it.”

Lin brushed Kya’s hands away, standing from the chair and walking into the bathroom. Kya sighed, slightly defeated, and simply watched her wife strip out of her uniform in exchange for a tank top and a pair of shorts. Kya always did like watching Lin change clothes, especially after work or training. She was just infatuated with her wife’s physique, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t look away.

“I’ll be in the kitchen making tea if you’re up for joining me.” Kya offered, turning her back to Lin and stepping out into the hallway of their apartment.

Lin sighed as the bedroom door closed behind Kya, her shoulders slumping just a little at the lack of her wife’s presence. She knew she had been too gruff with Kya, especially since she was only trying to help, but Lin always felt ashamed when Kya healed her. She felt like she was exploiting Kya’s healing abilities every time she had some minor injury from work or training, and even though this injury hurt immensely, she would not allow Kya to heal it. She would heal on her own.

She stepped out into the living room and caught sight of Kya boiling water in the kitchen, humming a soft melody as she brewed the tea and buttered Lin’s favorite crackers. The Chief could also see a small plate of veggies and thinly sliced meat sitting on the counter to Kya’s left. Even though she had been so stern with Kya about healing her, her wife was still determined to treat her with unconditional love, no matter how short Lin had gotten with her. She knew, with growing dread, that Kya was more than used to her emotional outbursts, and that struck Lin so forcefully that she had to stifle the urge to cry. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lin approached Kya and gingerly wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and rested her chin on Kya’s right shoulder. She chuckled a little when Kya jumped at her touch, but smiled as her wife settled in her arms, pressing back against her chest as the tension completely left her body.

“I thought you might be a little hungry.” Kya spoke, her voice soft and small as she poured the boiling water into their mugs before dropping the tea bags in to steep. “And I just so happened to pick up a few of your favorite snacks on the way home this afternoon.”

Lin kissed Kya’s shoulder, bringing a smile to her wife’s lips. Kya understood that Lin was a woman of action, not so much of words, and accepted her silence and gentle touches over any words that she would have offered. She knew that Lin was thankful to have her, no matter how she might sometimes react. It was enough to know that, no matter what happened, or what kinds of arguments arose between them, Lin would always and forever love her. And that was enough.

Lin pulled away and grabbed the plate of snacks while Kya gathered their mugs and followed Lin to the living room. Lin placed the plate on the table and plopped down onto the couch, while Kya handed her a mug before moving to sit on the chair.

“No… Sit with me.” Lin mumbled, her hand wrapped gently around Kya’s wrist, pulling the waterbender back towards her.

“If you insist, darling.” Kya smiled, placing her mug down on the table before stepping over Lin’s legs to sit at her wife’s side.

Lin smiled as she pulled Kya down onto her lap, earning a surprised yelp from the waterbender before she eventually settled on Lin’s lap, a brilliant blush covering her cheeks like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Lin leaned up and kissed Kya’s cheek, feeling the familiar warmth of her love against her skin as she did so, causing the smile on her lips to grow.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Lin offered, placing another kiss to Kya’s shoulder. “I just feel like… Like I’m taking advantage of your healing abilities every time you heal a scrape or a burn.”

“Lin, you’re not.”

“No… I am. And I feel terrible about it, but I feel even worse about brushing you off and pushing you away… You were just trying to help.”

Kya sighed, a soft smile on her lips, before reaching up to cup Lin’s scarred cheek. Sapphire eyes met pale green, bringing a soft tint to Lin’s cheeks as Kya gazed deep into her eyes. Kya gently brushed back the loose strands of Lin’s hair, tucking them safely back behind her ear before returning her hand to her love’s cheek.

“I was trying to help, but I also need to learn that you will come to me if you need my help. I need to stop forcing my abilities on you.”

Lin smiled at Kya’s words, her own hand now coming to rest on Kya’s cheek. She gingerly brushed her thumb across Kya’s lower lip, the flush on her cheeks darkening just a little, before closing the distance between them and taking Kya’s lips in a soft, tender kiss. She poured as much love and affection into that kiss as she could, hoping that Kya could feel every ounce of it between them. When they pulled apart, Lin pressed her forehead to Kya’s, a soft breath pushing past her lips as she brushed her nose gently against Kya’s.

“I love you too.” Kya breathed, quickly sweeping her lips over Lin’s in a chaste kiss.

“I would be honored if you would heal my arm.”

“It would be my pleasure, dear… It would be my pleasure.” Kya replied, her voice a whisper, as she set about unwrapping the bandages from Lin’s arm.

It was a simple wound, really. A burn she had sustained while handling a case that involved a firebender, but Kya knew more than anyone that Lin wouldn’t have stopped until the case was closed. Even if it meant sustaining injuries that were worse than this.  
She smiled though and set to work on healing the wound by bending some of the water from the waterskin on her hip. Lin relaxed almost immediately at her touch, her shoulders losing their tension as Kya began to heal the burns on her arm. It didn’t take long, as they were mostly superficial burns, but once she was finished, Kya brought the water up to Lin’s cheek and began to soothe the tingling in her scars, drawing a sigh of content from her wife as she leaned in to Kya’s touch. Once the healer was satisfied with her work, she returned the water to her waterskin and placed a kiss to Lin’s scars, bringing a smile to Lin’s lips as her arms wrapped around Kya’s waist.

“You always take such good care of me.” She breathed, burying her face against Kya’s neck and placing a kiss to the pulse point there.

“I would do anything for you, darling… Anything.”

Lin smiled and placed a kiss to Kya’s collarbone before leaning back and reaching for the plate of snacks on the table. She popped a cracker in her mouth before grabbing a baby carrot to Kya, who took it with a smile. Lin didn’t offer to feed her often, so she planned to relish in the moment, even if it was only until the plate was empty. Once the plate was empty, Lin leaned in against Kya’s ear and spoke.

“I want to properly thank you for healing those burns… If you’re up for a little exercise.” Her breath was warm against Kya’s skin, sending a shiver through the waterbender’s body as she eagerly nodded her head in agreement. “That’s the spirit.” Lin chuckled, hoisting Kya up in her arms and making her way back to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Kya would definitely feel this come morning, but for tonight, she was the happiest woman in the world.


End file.
